Nuzlocke Challenge Johto
by Locke Accepte
Summary: Emerald is a 17 year old guy, living in New Bark Town and about to go on a Pokemon Adventure, but there's more to it - A Nuzlocke Challenge? Find out more inside !


This is my Nuzlocke Challenge. I am accepting the Challenge on these rules.

1. When a pokemon faints, it's dead.

2. When I go through a route, I am only able to catch the first pokemon I see.

3. I can only buy one pokeball from each store (Kurt doesn't count)

4. This is about friendship, not victory, and I shall treat it as such.

Now, to start things off, since I hate the beginning dialogue anyways, let me give you a description of me, a bio, if you will.

My name is Emerald, and I am a trainer who originally comes from the Hoenn region, but now I reside in Johto. I have short ash-blond hair, dull blue eyes, and I am about 5' 7" that is most likely to stay such a way now that I'm 17.

Now, here in New Bark Town, I'm ready to start anew on this Nuzlocke Challenge.

**[Prlogue - A New Day]  
**

The day started just as any other day did. I woke me up and looked outside, only to have Mom ring the bell, indicating she was finished making breakfast, which was a plate of eggs and bacon. I devoured the food in front of me, and then went back upstairs to get my clothes on.

Soon, I was wearing a pair of black dress pants, a white button up sleeved shirt with an accompanying blue vest. I got a small red messenger bag and slipped into my pocket my new Poke Gear as I headed back downstairs. I saw Mom sitting on the couch, reading a book, and I gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the head. She replied with a soft smile and a yearning book – though she couldn't speak due to an accident five years ago, she still knew how to convey emotions with little else than an expression on her face, and hers was sad. I nodded, my face carrying the same sadness, but she already understood what I was leaving for.

Mom smiled with a tear in her eye, and then hugged me again. This would be the last time for a while she would get to see me, and signed her woeful goodbyes, but her smile was still bright when I opened the door and walked out.

"Hey, Em!" A voice called out to me. I still had my sad smile on when I turned to see my neighbor Lyra. Lyra was a long-distance friend until hard times hit my family. With Dad gone, Mom and I couldn't support ourselves with our newest circumstances, so Lyra's family gave an act of charity to us and let us move into New Bark on half of their expenses. Mom and I never quite found out why they did such a thing for us, and we also couldn't decipher why they wouldn't accept payment for such a thing either – after all, we owed them, right?

I looked back from my memories to Lyra. She was 16 years old now, and still quite the same as when she was ten and we met at a contest Mom was in. Lyra, after learning of Mom's recent muteness, has been able to read faces almost as well as I have and most certainly picked up on my current expression. She frowned as her Marill ran past her and to me. The Marill jumped up and down as it got to my feet and I obliged it by picking up and putting on a bright, vibrant smile and put on quite the act as the Marill took in the attention.

After I set Lyra's Marill back down, Lyra gave a genuine smile for me, and I remembered that today was going to be a good day – After all, I get my starter pokemon today, and that's something to be excited about. So why didn't I feel excited?

**Author's Note**: Well, I have laid out the groundwork for the start of my Nuzlocke Challenge! I'll have you know, I've actually beaten the Elite Four the first time on this run, but I hope you guys will follow through.

I started off slow, but then again, I'll follow this pace up until I start grinding. Then, I'll skip through hours of play-time because, well, when I grind, I grind for hours. For serious. And another thing: This is much shorter than I intended my first Chapter to be, so this is my prologue, my intro to the series.

Well, that's all today, folks! I'll get to you probably tomorrow, or Sunday, as prom for me is tomorrow, but I will do my best to provide steady updates! Have fun guys, hope it was a good read!


End file.
